Development of a new technique to determine accurate T1/T2distribution in a living cell and/or organ. The experimentsnecessary are 1H inversion recovery and Hahn echo experiment (MRS).For imaging experiments, 2D/3D spin echo and 2D gradient echoexperiments are necessary. TRAINING PROJECTS